star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Correa
Victoria Correa was a human Imperial Admiral that served the Galactic Empire then joined the Imperial Remnant when the Empire fell. Victoria was the first love interest to Bruce Starkiller until they separated and Bruce wanted nothing to do with her ever since she joined the Empire. Biography Early Life Victoria grew up on the Imperial controlled world of Entralla and was fascinated with the Empire for her entire childhood. She grew to become patriotic of the Empire and wanted to join when she got the chance. Her parents however, were not loyal to the Empire and were secretly supplying the New Alliance with information from hidden locations around Entralla. Victoria reported her own parents to the ISB and her parents were taken away and never seen again. The ISB appreciated Victoria's service and would recruit her to the Empire shortly after. She worked towards becoming an officer, but her first profession within the Empire was simply an Inspection officer. Victoria and small group of Imperials would be tasked with traveling across the galaxy and performing routine inspections in Imperial and allied facilities. On an inspection trip to Telos, Victoria came across Bruce Starkiller, a smuggler who was staying at the station for a lengthy smuggling deal. Victoria and two talked with one another and grew to like each other during their time on Citadel Station. Victoria went against her Imperial ideals and did not report Bruce, but instead had a secret relationship with the smuggler. When Bruce was ready to leave Telos, Victoria became clingy and tried to keep him away from his friends to have him to herself. Bruce and Victoria got into a massive argument that almost got physical, but Bruce left with his friends, leaving Victoria alone. She wanted to have a serious relationship with him, but he didn't feel the same way. Victoria grew hatred for the smuggler and actively had Imperial agents on awareness to his whereabouts. Ties with Mandalore With the Alliance making allies with Clan Prim, led by, Bryce Prim; Mandalore, became a threat to the Empire and became involved in conflicts with the Empire's inner circles and conspiracies. One of Mandalore's most hated enemies of the Empire was Victoria herself, who went out of her way to gain valuable information from Delta Squad and the Alliance. Mandalore attempted on many occasions to kill her when he had the chance but she always got away and hid behind her elite unit of guards. Victoria had begun to slander many names in the Alliance including Bryce and Collin. Victoria even went as far as to spread messages across civilized worlds that offered bounties and death threats towards Bryce/Mandalore. The Victorian Wars Victoria Joined the Empire in 159 ABY as part of a program designed to help people with little skill gain a great amount of knowledge. As she was very skilled, she excelled at the program. She feigns liking for the other student, Slander, and convinces him to kill Elomeda, who is the only other student. Slander hesitates, but kills him. For the next two years, Victoria creates a fake relationship with Slander until she backstabs Slander while atop of a building's balcony to end the relationship and start the Victorian Wars. She waits a while before attacking again and she does it this time to kill the entirety of Delta Squad. She is unsuccessful and kills only James and Rose. Mandalorian Civil War A year after her attack on Coruscant, Victoria traveled to Mandalore to "convince" the Mandalorian governor to secede from Mandalore the Supreme's government by sleeping with him. The governor convinces his underlings to leave Bryce's republic and infighting begins to erupt on the planet. Shortly, Mandalore himself travels to the planet with his loyal fighters. Before he can make it to the courthouse, Victoria flees the planet aboard her star destroyer. Siege of Crescendo Three years later without much act, Victoria gathers her new fleet of the Correa Empire and attacks the New Republic's most important capital on Crescendo. Victoria is successful in the attack and wins the last major battle of the first Correa War. Victoria begins construction on new embassies and military bases immediately and takes over the major cities in the area. Thrown From Power/Temporary Truce Two years after her first major victory, the New Republic retaliates with a coup and throws her from her military power. They are able to capture her and keep her on Coruscant for her crimes. Victoria convinces everyone that she will change her ways and seems an ally of the New Republic, until she seduces Jaden Pon and kills him in cold blood to escape. During her escape she attempts to kill Bruce Starkiller, but is stopped after Mandalore sees her schemes and warns everyone that she is a traitor. She is officially cast out of Republic ranks and she regroups with her fleet. "Killing Mandalore" After Paul disbands his republic and makes amends with the New Republic, Victoria begins the second Correa War and manages to "kill" Mandalore during a space battle. Unknown to her, Mandalore was still alive by faking his death. After Mandalore's "death", twelve years pass with no action made by the New Republic. Final Moments/Death Twelve years after the last battle, Empire Day arrives across the galaxy and Victoria begins a parade on Coruscant's streets. Billions of people attend the parade and Victoria and Admiral Devon take lead in the front. During the parade, Delta Squad attempt to hide in the crowd and kill Victoria while they have the chance. They fail and Victoria exposes them to everyone. She sentences them to a public hanging while billions watch and the parade is paused. Before she gives the orders to kill them, Victoria is shot dead by a sniper shot from Mandalore himself from a tower balcony. Delta Squad is able to escape while people in the crowd begin to rebel against the Imperial storm troopers. Legacy Victoria after her death, left a very strong impression on the galaxy on how reckless individuals with enough training can become very unstable and dangerous. She was described as being a ruthless person and having tactics that involved playing the defensive side and waiting for the right time to strike. Personality and Traits Victoria was a person with a strong facade of a nice and gentle, harmless person. For the most part this personality was true but, when it came to people she did not care for or agree with, she hated them and became a cold and snarky person as years went on. She gave no regard to others well being and didn't care if they had family or children, she would still hunt them down. Victoria was also quite emotionally unstable, which eventually make her even more insane and look even more worse than ever. Victoria always seeked a romantic partner but after Bruce and Bryce had exposed her true self to the galaxy, no one would ever want to seek a relationship with her. Skills One of Victoria's only and most efficient skills were making strong allies with other organizations and becoming a skilled tactician. She was quite skilled at surprising the enemy and throwing new and almost impossible situations that would make Delta Squad and the New Republic vulnerable to attacks and lead to 22 years worth of battle.